This invention relates generally to an adaptation to a ball used in various sporting events, such as a baseball, softball, or the like, and more particularly, pertains to such a ball into which has been incorporated a weighted member that slightly increases to a precise degree the weight of the ball for the purpose of assisting in strengthening the arm and accompanying muscles of a pitcher or other player without causing a loss of his control.
Various golf balls, handballs, and bowling balls have been provided in the prior art incorporating a weight therein either for the purpose of providing greater impact to achieve a further carry to the ball in flight, such as in the case of a golf ball, or such weights have been provided as a means for adjusting the standard weight of the ball so as to accommodate a wider range of users, although the weight of the ball as adjusted is still within the range of weight established by league regulations for such a ball, as in the case of the bowling ball. An example of the foregoing type of golf ball is disclosed in the patent to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,378, wherein a spherical center weight of metal is provided within the golf ball mainly to enhance the distance that it may be driven during usage. A summary of the latter type of a ball comprising the bowling ball and incorporating adjustable weights is disclosed in the patent to Rolke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,864, and therein discloses a complex series of weights which may be adjusted within the separable portions of a bowling ball so as to vary its weight to better adapt it to the bowler.
The present invention is more concerned with the incorporation of slight amount of additional weight within the standard ball, such as a baseball, so that the pitcher or other players during practice may utilize this ball for the purpose of strengthening the muscles within there back and arms, and without disrupting the degree of control they have acquired over their throw of the ball, particularly in the case of a pitcher. Various other types of weighted members have been provided for use during practice by athletes for the purpose of making them more limber when exposed to game conditions, and one such example is disclosed in the patent to Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,926, wherein a weighted baseball bat is provided for the purpose of enhancing the batting ability of the player during the game. This type of a bat is normally utilized by the player just prior to his taking a turn at bat during the game, and is primarily designed to provide an excessively heavy bat which can be swung a few times during warm up, and then replaced while at the plate by the batter's standard bat that makes the latter seem much more lighter and easier to swing. The object achieved by this type of a prior art devise is mainly concerned with the use of an equivalent device of a much greater weight which burdens the exerted muscles to an overworked condition, making them more responsive during use, particularly when a much lighter type of the same instrument is then immediately employed. This has been done with baseball bats, and in particular instances, the applicant has even heard of a baseball itself constructed entirely of lead or other metal and being utilized for the same purpose. These types of prior art devises while useful in perhaps strengthening, if not over strengthening, the muscles, have a tendency to cause extreme loss of control, and hence, particularly in the case of the lead baseball, are unthinkable for use by a pitcher during warm up.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a baseball, or the like, which includes a weighted member which only slightly exceeds the weight of the standard baseball so that the player during spring training and warm up can gradually tone his muscles, particularly in the vicinity of the upper arm, back and shoulders, without losing the delicate touch for control which is so essential to a player, particularly a pitcher.
Another object of this invention is to provide a set of baseballs or the like, which incorporate a weighted core which increases the weight of the balls within the range of from only a fraction of a ounce to a few ounces in excess of the standard baseball so as to provide only a slight increase in the weight of the balls for the purpose of enhancing the players strength without inducing a loss of control.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following summary, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.